The Unknown Clanmates
by Spottedpelt-windclan
Summary: Two kits are washed away by a storm and now part of a prophecy. This is my first fanfic, please enjoy.
1. Prologue

**The** **Unknown** **Clan** **Cats**

When light has long overruled darkness,  
Darkness shall rise again from the ashes,  
And two unknown Clan cats shall rise to defeat the core of the darkness

Alliances  
Thunderclan:  
Leader: Graystar- gray tom with silver eyes  
Deputy: Leafpelt- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
Medicine cat: Mistheart- light gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Snowpaw- pure white tom with gray eyes  
-Warriors:  
Mintstem- pretty white and dark brown-green striped she-cat with purple eyes  
Pricklethorn- dark brown and black tom with teal eyes  
-Apprentice: Thornpaw- brown tom with dark gray eyes  
Stemtail- dark green tom with light yellow eyes  
Petalface- white and gray striped she-cat with golden eyes  
-Apprentice: Smudgepaw- black and white tom with green eyes  
Honeydew- yellow she-cat with dark brown eyes  
-Apprentice: Blackpaw- black tom with brown eyes  
Fernleaf- green with yellow stripes and has gray eyes  
Meadowflower- golden she-cat with white spots in her back  
Dustkit- dusty gray and brown tom  
Brownkit- brown tom  
Gentlekit- silver she-cat with amber eyes  
Scorchkit- black tom with orange stripes and orange eyes  
Elders  
Autumnfall- red, orange, and brown she-cat with green eyes  
Halfstripe- gray tom with black stripes going halfway down his back;has yellow eyes  
Eagletalon- brown tom that was attacked by an eagle when he was an apprentice;has gray eyes

Windclan:  
Leader: Twigstar- brown tom with green eyes  
Deputy: Thornflower- white tom with yellow spots on his back;has brown eyes  
Medicine cat: Berrypelt- dark red she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowclan:  
Leader: Gloomstar- black tom with dark blue eyes  
Deputy: Stripedpelt- tortoishell she-cat with yellow eyes  
Medicine cat: Shadeberry- black tom with red streaks; has orange eyes

Riverclan:  
Leader: Creekstar- light blue she-cat with green eyes  
Deputy: Spottedpelt- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes  
Medicine cat: Watermint- blue-green she-cat with yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1

When light has long overruled darkness,

More darkness shall rise from the ashes,

And two unknown Clan cats shall rise to defeat the core of the darkness

Alliances

Thunderclan:

Leader: Graystar- gray tom with silver eyes

Deputy: Leafpelt- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Medicine cat: Mistheart- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw- pure white tom with gray eyes

-Warriors:

Mintstem- pretty white and dark brown-green striped she-cat with purple eyes

Pricklethorn- dark brown and black tom with teal eyes

-Apprentice: Thornpaw- brown tom with dark gray eyes

Stemtail- dark green tom with light yellow eyes

Petalface- white and gray striped she-cat with golden eyes

-Apprentice: Smudgepaw- black and white tom with green eyes

Honeydew- yellow she-cat with dark brown eyes

-Apprentice: Blackpaw- black tom with brown eyes

Fernleaf- green with yellow stripes and has gray eyes

Meadowflower- golden she-cat with white spots in her back

-Apprentices

Snowpaw- pure white tom with gray eyes

Thornpaw- brown she-cat with dark gray eyes

Smudgepaw- black and white tom with green eyes

Blackpaw- black tom with brown eyes

-Queens

Lightfeather- silvery white she-cat with golden eyes

(Mother of Russetkit and Patchkit)

Clearleaf- white and light green she-cat with silvery eyes

(Mother of Gentlekit and Dustkit)

Bramblestem- reddish she-cat with dark green eyes

(Mother of Brownkit and Schorchkit)

Redrock- red she-cat with orange-yellow eyes

(Mother of Stormkit and Nightkit)

-Kits

Dustkit- dusty gray and brown tom

Brownkit- brown tom

Gentlekit- silver she-cat with amber eyes

Scorchkit- black tom with orange stripes and orange eyes

Patchkit- tortoishell tom with yellow eyes

Russetkit- orange- red she-cat with blue eyes

-Elders

Autumnfall- red, orange, and brown she-cat with green eyes

Halfstripe- gray tom with black stripes going halfway down his back;has yellow eyes Eagletalon- brown tom that was attacked by an eagle when he was an apprentice;has gray eyes

Windclan:

Leader: Twigstar- brown tom with green eyes

Deputy: Thornflower- white tom with yellow spots on his back;has brown eyes

Medicine cat: Berrypelt- dark red she-cat with blue eyes

Shadowclan:

Leader: Gloomstar- black tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy: Stripedpelt- tortoishell she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Shadeberry- black tom with red streaks; has orange eyes

Riverclan: Leader: Creekstar- light blue she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Spottedpelt- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Watermint- blue-green she-cat with yellow eyes _

Chapter one A/n- I just wanna say thanks for reading and enjoy this story! (And sorry for the mishap about not putting the queens on till just now!?) On a stormy night, one queen was giving birth to two kits. Mistheart, Thunderclan's medicine cat, was trying to get her to higher ground so she could kit without worrying about the kits getting washed away. When she got to higher ground, immediately she set about her work. By now, the queen was yowling in pain, and she sent Pricklethorn to go find a stick for Redrock. By the time he got back, she had started kitting. "Push, Redrock, push!" Mistheart said, yowling to be heard over the wind. Then a wet bundle slid onto the ground beside her. She gave it to Pricklethorn and said "Lick her fur the wrong way" and turned back to Redrock. " One more, Redrock, one more. Now push!" Mistheart yowled. Then the other kit slid out and Mistheart gave it to another she-cat and told her to lick its fur the wrong way. She told Redrock that she had a beautiful she-cat and a handsome tom. Then the water started creeping up towards their place, and lapping at their paws. " Carry the kits to higher ground!" yowled Mistheart and Pricklethorn at the same time. Then Redrock insisted on carrying one of her kits, and since she was so exhausted, she slipped and fell, and knocked into Pricklethorn, who was carrying their other kit. They both let go of the kits accidentally, and the kits slid into the water and onto a drifting log. Since Thunderclan cats can't swim, Redrock called out to her kits "I'll find you someday, Stormkit and Nightkit!" She and Pricklethorn walked up the hill, crying over the loss of their kits. In the Dark Forest, one lone cat saw the kits get washed away, and he saw his devilish plan to make them get washed away from Thunderclan and their parents had worked. He planned to get them to be part of the Dark Forest army that would again rise, and defeat the Clans. He saw that every flaw that could appear in his plan wiped out, vanquished. He made sure that all the people in the Dark Forest backed him, and that every apprentice that they were training wouldn't betray them. He wouldn't make the same mistakes that idiot Tigerstar did. He was a vanquisher of the Clans. He was the one that would wipe them out. He was Clawfang. How do you like it? Please review and tell me if it's any good, and what to improve. If you have any comments at all, please PM me!


	3. Chapter 2

The Unknown Clanmates

Chapter 1

**A**/**N**- **This** **chapter** **will** **switch** **between** **the** **Stormkit** **and** **Thunderclan**. **All** **rights** **go to Erin Hunter**!

Stormkit's POV

I looked up at the human, silently begging him to let me and my brother Nightkit out, which he did of course. We dashed out and immediately jumped on top of the fence to watch the humans going about their activities. We watched them riding in their cars on that hard, black surface. When you look farther out, you see a lake and a place to ride animals called horses. That place is also a really nice vacation site for humans. Our humans have thought about going there and taking us with them, and we can't wait. "Amy, Alex!" That's the names our humans call us. We love our humans because they saved us from the big flood that took us away from our parents, and apparently that was near the lake, which is why we want to go back so bad. We went back in the house, where our humans told us we were going to go to the lake on vacation. We were so excited, I'm surprised we didn't freak out in front of our humans. When we were out of their eyesight, I looked at Nightkit and said, "What are we going to do, try and find our parents when we get there?" She said, "I don't know, we didn't plan for this yet. We're only 5 moons old. What did we expect?" I couldn't answer that question, and neither could she. All we knew was we had to sneak away from our humans, and find our parents.

Thunderclan

Snowpaw's POV

The beautiful forest was spread out before him, full of fresh herb and prey scents, and shimmered with stars. He saw starry pelts shimmering in and out of the trees, and wondered why he was in Starclan. Then, he saw three faint starry pelts that steadily got bigger as they came closer to him." Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, and Cinderpelt! Why have you brought me here?" Cinderpelt stepped forward." We have brought you here because of Stormkit and Nightkit." "Yes, what about them?", asked Snowpaw. Yellowfang stepped forward this time. " When light has long overruled darkness, More darkness shall rise from the ashes, And two unknown Clan cats shall rise to defeat the core of the darkness." " What does that mean?" Snowpaw asked. The three cats were already starting to fade. Spottedleaf said," You must figure it out on your own, and you will when when the right time is. And hurry, it has already begun." And on that happy note, they left, and Snowpaw was left alone.

**A/N- sorry for the chapter being so short, it was just to show what was going on and stuff. A filler chapter, you could say. Please review! Or PM me!**


	4. Chapter 3

The Unknown Clanmates

Chapter 2

**A/N- Another chapter! Yay! Even I'm happy, and I'm the one writing it! This will do the kits, and then someone else's shock of finding all rights go to Erin Hunter!**

_Nightkit's POV_

It's been a week since our humans finally decided to let us go on "vacation" with them, so we can finally start the search for our mother. We decided to start in the part of the lake with the trees, since we've always liked trees better than anyplace else, like the moorlands or creeks. We were in the car with our humans when we finally got our first glimpse of the true outside world, not just from a fence in the backyard. We saw open moorland, where it looked as you would have to run forever before you found the end. We saw the creeks running through one part of the area surrounding the lake, where you could swim to your hearts content when it was hot outside. We saw pine trees, where it was so dark underneath it almost looked as black as the darkest nights all put together. The final part of the area around the lake we saw was all the huge trees , where it was fairly bright underneath, and that's where we decided to start, when we could get away from our humans.

One day later

_Stormkit's POV_

Our humans were going to take us outside for a walk in the woods and moorland, so we decided to start wandering off then. We would wander off a little, then come back so they knew we were there. We did this several times before we wandered off and hid in a bush. We heard them calling out our names, but we didn't answer them or go back. We knew they would be fine without us, and we figured they would get some new cats, ones that weren't looking for adventure or their parents. Then we heard their footsteps walking away, and them saying our names for the last time. Then we started off into the woods searching for our parents.

_Thornpaw's POV_

I had decided to go hunting for the kits and elders, and I had just caught a whiff of vole when I caught another whiff of kits, smelling as though they were about 5 moons old. I immediately thought of Stormkit and Nightkit, but I quickly brushed the thought away. They had long since been forgotten in the midst of what had happened since that flood. We had to rebuild the camp, and the Shadowclan had decided to call a battle on Windclan, so part of the battle was on our territory, and when we tried to get them off our territory, we had to call on Riverclan to help us, and the battle stopped when Gloomstar took one of Twigstar's life's. We all knew it was wrong, and that we shouldn't have been grateful, yet we were because the battle was over and we were happy about that. I started following the scent trail of the kits, and I found two kits huddled under a bush. "What are your names?", I asked kindly. They jumped, probably because they were surprised to see me, since they couldn't smell or hear me coming up behind them. They looked at each other nervously, then said "Our names are Amy and Alex, what is yours?" "My name is Thornpaw, and I'm an apprentice of Thunderclan. Why don't you come to my camp and meet our leader and my clanmates?" They looked excited when they said "Okay!" in unison. "Okay, let's go to the Thunderclan camp!" I said. And so we set off.

_Graystar's POV_

I was washing myself when I heard surprised mews coming from the clearing, and I went out to investigate. When I did, I saw Thornpaw escorting two kits into the clearing. "What is this, Thornpaw?" She dipped her head in greeting to me and said" Hello, Graystar. I found these two kits in our territory and escorted them back into the camp for further decisions to be made by you." I nodded my thanks and jumped off of Highledge to talk to the kits. Everyone was sniffing around them, and I could almost hear their thoughts. "Is this Stormkit and Nightkit?" That's what they were thinking, and I was too. So I said," Allow me to question them in peace and privacy!" All the cats walked away, muttering under their breath."If anyone has any comments, please see me!" None of the cats walked up to me. "That's what I thought," I muttered under my breath. I turned to the kits, scanning their pelts. I wouldn't be able to know whether or not they were Stormkit and Nightkit, because none of us had seen them long enough to see the colors of their pelts, and they were so covered in Twoleg stench that we couldn't tell what their natural smell is."Please follow me," I said to the kits. They followed me into the forest, and when we reached a clearing, I sat and curled my tail around my paws."So how did you two kits find us?" "We were looking for our parents, and when Thornpaw asked us if we wanted to come here, we decided that the search could start here, and with your help also?", the dark she-cat said. I thought about my answer, contemplating what I would say before I spoke again. "Only on one condition will I help you.""And what is that condition?", asked the black tom. "What are both of your real names? Not the ones that the Twolegs gave you, but any other names you might remember from your past?", I asked, wondering what the kits would say. The dark she-cat spoke first, in a lowered voice, as if making sure no one else could hear her but me."My name is Stormkit, and my brother here is Nightkit." My thoughts froze at the same time my blood froze, while all my mouth could say was," Who would've guessed or known?" The kits looked confused, so I explained it to them."I know who and where your parents are. They are Redrock and Pricklethorn, and we have been looking everywhere for you two kits. When we go back to camp, I'll show you who your parents are, and how far from all our minds except theirs you kits have drifted." And with me still being stunned, we walked back to camp for a reunion.

**A/N- How did ya'll like this chapter? If you want me to know, review, and I will try to respond in the next chapter. ( Unless you are lovepertemis! And you know who u are! If you don't, then this does not concern you.:-)) but please review! And remember, always do criticism so I know what to improve!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/N- Enjoy the chapter! This switches between Redrock's POV and then the kits.

Redrock's POV

I couldn't believe it when Graystar said that those kits were my kits. When he said that, I just stood there with my eyes wide open, my mouth gaping. After all that searching, checking with other Clans, we finally had found them. They were covered in Twoleg stench, so we guessed that they were picked up by the Twolegs after the flood, when we lost them. I walked up to them, with Pricklethorn at my side."What are you thinking?", he whispered to me. "My mind isn't working!", I whispered back. The kits looked excited, and scared, as they came up to meet us. We all touched noses, and I started feeling tears coming to my eyes."Where have you two been?", I asked them."We have been with humans! They were nice, but we remembered a little bit of what had happened, and knew we had come from over here. We wanted to come find our parents!", Nightkit replied. Graystar leapt up to the Highledge, and said," We have found two lost kits, and they still have one moon till we can make them apprentices. We will have them to stay in the nursery with Redrock till they are ready." As soon as he said that, I told Smudgepaw to go get some moss for our nest, and to put it in the nursery. Then I told the kits to follow me.

Stormkit's POV

When Redrock said to follow her, we made no hesitation to do so. We were so happy that we had found her, we didn't even bother trying to look civilized. Now we were almost apprentices, yet many moons behind the other kits. We would have to work twice as hard to learn everything they were taught. As soon as we got in the nursery, we saw moss and bracken lining a nest. "Are you two hungry?," Redrock asked."Very!," was the reply she heard back at her. I saw amusement glimmering in her eyes as she said,"Ok, then let's go see you two eat your first piece of fresh-kill!" When we got over to the fresh-kill pile, all the tempting scents of mouse, vole, squirrel, and thrush had washed over our scent glands. Redrock picked out a vole for us, and when we bit into it, it was like Starclan had sent us their own fresh-kill. Redrock had already told us about our warrior ancestors. All I could think was "Why would Starclan do this to us if we were just a couple of kits? If they look over us and bless us, what kind of cruel cat would do that to us?" All that could be made of the situation was that we were with our parents, and that's all that mattered. Now, we see where life will sweep us away to.

Clawfang's POV

I did not think that they would be found that easily. I thought they would wait a little longer. This just makes my plan go faster, but that does not deter it. It helps, because I know that all the cats in the Dark Forest already agree with me, even the ones that already knew of the first failure. All agree my plan is better, and believe that it will not fail as Tigerstar's did. All we have to do is start the whole thing, and all will succeed, and all will be made possible.

A/N-I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've been extremely busy with school. More reviews would be helpful, if y'all don't mind!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A/N-Sorry, the last chapter was supposed to be chapter three! I'll change it when I can, though. Thanks for reading this story!

Nightkit's POV

"Today, we name two new apprentices, symboling that Thunderclan is still strong. Nightkit and Stormkit have reached the age of six moons, and though we found them only a moon ago, they know as much as any of the kits who were born and raised here. Stormkit, please step forward." I could see my sister trying to keep calm, but she couldn't. Her shining eyes and flicking tail betrayed her excitement and anticipation. You could tell everyone else saw it, and a few of them let out amused purrs. "From this moment on, until you become a warrior, your name will be Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Stemtail. Stemtail, you have shown faith and courage, and I expect you to pass these traits onto your apprentice." The excited apprentice and equally excited mentor touched noses, then went back into the crowd. Now it was my turn. I looked around nervously, wondering who my mentor would be."Nightkit, please step forward." Now was the chance I had been waiting for since i found Thunderclan."From this moment on until you become a warrior, your name will be Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Meadowflower. Meadowflower, you have shown wisdom and loyalty, and I expect to see these passed on to your apprentice." Meadowflower and I touched noses, and went to sit in the crowd."Nightpaw! Stormpaw! Nightpaw! Stormpaw!" It was wonderful to hear our new names called out by the Clan. Our mother and father both were purring so loudly next to our ears that we could barely hear the Clan calling our names."Do you want to explore the territory?," our mentors asked at the same time. We looked at each other, letting out quiet mrrrowww's of amusement, then we said yes. As we walked out of the thorn barrier with our mentors in front of us, we wondered what else there was in the forest other than what we had seen when we were found by Thornpaw. We headed towards the Shadowclan border and smelled their revolting stench. Then we headed towards the border that was opposite the lakeside border. When we met the Windclan border, their scent wafted over the stream that marked the border. When we scented the border, their scent was coming over the border. It was faint, but it was still over the border. We crouched into the undergrowth after Stemtail signaled with his tail to. Slowly, pawstep by pawstep, we pulled ourself forward till we saw ferns moving, then Stemtail signaled us to stop. Meadowflower and Stemtail tasted the air, then leapt into the air, fur bridtling and tails lashing."What are you doing on our territory?," they hissed.

A/N- I'm sorry it may be short, but I really wanted a cliffhanger. And I wanted them to become apprentices. Please review, and help out with the story. Constructive criticism would be very helpful!


	7. Author's note

Thank you everyone who has read this story. Also, I'm making a new story, and I will tell you the name of it in my next chapter. I will be putting polls on my profile for their warrior names, and maybe some other stuff. Always keep an eye out for polls on my profile! I wanted to tell y'all so you would know. Also, if you read Percy Jackson Fanfics, try reading Percabeth Gone Wrong and Finding Love. I will be updating very soon!


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N- I wonder what will happen! Also, if you read the Percy Jackson fanfictions, try Finding Love or Percabeth Gone Wrong. They're a REALLY awesome story.**

**Stormpaw's** **POV**

When we saw our mentors jump up, and heard them hiss, we did the same."We're hunting our prey," Brownear said."We didn't smell the border markings. Maybe you should check them before you accuse us of trespassing," hissed his apprentice, Whiskerpaw. Brownear flicked his tail over the apprentice's mouth, making the apprentice glare at him. The last member of the patrol, Rabbitspring, said,"We won't tresspass again, and we will give you the prey we caught." He picked up the prey and dropped it in front of Meadowflower's paws. Then, with a flick of his tail, they all backed into their own territory. When we couldn't see them anymore, Stemtail said,"Let's reset the scent markers, and then explore the rest of the territory. We'll tell Graystar about this when we get back. Stormpaw, carry that rabbit back to camp. We'll wait here for you to get back. I picked up the rabbit, and ran back to camp, which wasn't too far away. Then I ran back to meet up with the rest of my patrol, and we went up to the old Twoleg nest. The sun started sinking, and Meadowflower said,"You two must be hungry, and exhausted. Let's go back to camp and get you some fresh-kill. Then you can go to sleep in your new dens in the apprentices den." When we got got to the camp, Leafpelt came over to us and asked how the patrol went."Windclan decided to cross the border while pursuing a rabbit. They gave us the rabbit they pursued across the border, and then left. It was Brownear, Rabbitspring, and Whiskerpaw that charged across the border. They claimed that they didn't scent the border markings, but they were strong, and pretty fresh, but we still re-marked them after the encounter.""Thank you for telling me,"Leafpelt said."I will report this to Graystar and see what he says to do. Now, all of you get some fresh-kill and sleep. We need our warriors and apprentices strong so they can serve their Clan." With that, she walked away and bounded up the rockslide to Highledge. After Nightpaw and I got our fresh-kill and ate, we went into the apprentices den to see two nests, side by side, already made up for us. We straightened them to our liking, and then let sleep overcome us like a wave.

**Snowpaw's** **POV**

When I went to sleep, I woke up in Starclan. Yellowfang padded up to me."Have you not figured out our prophecy yet? It's not too hard, but for an apprentice it might be," she rasped. "Just because I'm an apprentice doesn't mean anything," Snowpaw hissed back. "I understand most of it. But we found the two unknown Clanmates, and neither me or Mistheart have had any dreams, except this one and the last one you visited me in, with Cinderpelt and Spottedleaf. Firestar was the light, and the Dark Forest was the dark. The leaders of the Dark Forest were killed. Where would they find new leaders?""If you wish to see all of your friends and family killed mercilessly, and wish that upon every cat in all the Clans, then don't do anything. I know you haven't told anyone yet. Tell everyone, or everyone will die. Starclan is useless against any plans being made." She started fading."All is lost without everyone knowing, and that is all upon your shoulders. And don't forget, Stormpaw and Nightpaw must know eventually." And then she was lost, and Snowpaw went into an uneasy, restless sleep.

**Clawfang's** **POV**

I knew that Starclan was warning the Clans. They don't know when we will attack, or how. And the surprise that will be found will be the best part. It will be the part that makes Tigerstar's plan look so bad. It's what makes my plan the one that will win, while all the Clans, especially Riverclan, will fall and bow under my paws.

**A/N- I just wanted to say that I will be making a new story called Princess in Thunderclan, but I will be putting a poll on my profile for a new title, or keep the old. Please vote!**


	9. Chapter 7

Hi to everyone who reads this story. I would like to know if you want me to continue it or not. I will if you wish, but if no one cares, I'm gonna end it. So please tell me in any way you can if you would like metro continue it. Except for lovepertemis. I know your opinion!


End file.
